


Go Fish

by lizardwriter



Series: Game Night [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, game night series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and a grumpy Carmilla play "Go Fish" - Some light Hollstein fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

“Do you have any eights?”

“Go fish.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and drew a card, then scowled at it. It was not an eight. Nor was it a match to any of the other stupid cards in her hand. She was tempted to just set the cards on fire and be done with the game, but Laura would probably complain.

“Do you have any kings?”

Carmilla growled as she handed the two in her hand over. Laura looked far too smug.

“Isn’t there a strip version of this game? I still think strip poker would have been a better game.”

“Poker is not a great two person game.”

“I’m NOT letting Xena see you undress.”

“There’s nothing between us anymore.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. She knew Laura wasn’t interested, but she had seen some of Danny’s glances linger. She wasn’t a fan.

“Anyway, we could have played with LaFontaine and Perry,” Laura pointed out.

“Is it wrong if I want you for my eyes only?”

Laura smiled that slightly embarrassed, but really incredibly pleased smile and Carmilla knew she’d won that part of the argument. Now if only she could get out of this stupid card game. Laura had already beaten her once, and she was well on her way to doing it again, even though Carmilla had insisted on shuffling this time.

Carmilla examined her cards and sighed. “Got any twos?”

“Go fish,” Laura replied.

Carmilla threw her hand down in frustration. “Oh, come on! Really? Why do you have nothing that I need?”

Laura smirked and raised a suggestive eyebrow. “Really? Nothing at all?”

Carmilla instantly forgot her annoyance at the cards and she grinned back at Laura. “Well, maybe something.”

Laura wiggled her eyebrows at her, which was halfway between adorable and sexy, but either way it worked for her.

Carmilla reached over and plucked Laura’s cards out of her hands and tossed them aside. “Okay, new game.”

“Oh? Should we shuffle?” Laura asked coyly.

Carmilla shook her head. “No need.”

She leaned forward and crawled towards Laura.

Laura’s eyes flicked from Carmilla’s eyes to her chest and back again. “What’s the name of this new game?”

Carmilla grinned, pausing just in front of Laura’s face. “Strip Laura,” she replied before capturing Laura’s lips in a kiss. “So much more satisfying.”


End file.
